


You're The Only One I See

by brokenstereotype



Series: falling in love all over again [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zayn thinks Niall is his cute doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenstereotype/pseuds/brokenstereotype
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While under the effects of anesthesia, Zayn attempts to chat up Niall, who is not the cute doctor, but his husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're The Only One I See

"Simple procedure," Niall reminds himself. "People go through it everyday."

Niall's not usually the type to overreact. Except, when he walked into the kitchen and saw Zayn lying unconscious on the floor, well, he wouldn't admit it to anyone but he screamed bloody murder and nearly broke his phone in a haste to call an ambulance.

He's still a little upset that Zayn never told him about the pains he was having in his side, or that he was feeling ill.

Appendicitis, they said it was. Zayn went into surgery two hours ago and now, finally, he's awake and Niall makes quick work of his feet, nearly sprinting to room 319. The doctor had told him that when Zayn wakes, he would probably be disoriented, due to the anesthesia and Niall's a little nervous as to how Zayn is going to react.

When Niall walks through the door, Zayn is sitting up in bed, eating a jello cup. Although, most of the red is more so around his mouth rather than in his mouth. Niall raps his knuckles against the door, smiling softly when Zayn looks over at him. Zayn trails his eyes over Niall's face, tongue hanging out of his mouth from his aborted motion of slurping another scoop of red jello in his mouth.

"Hey," Niall says , leaning against the door frame. Zayn looks down at the plastic cup in his hand and back up to Niall.

"If I'd known they were going to send the cute doctor, I would have asked for another." Zayn says, looking down at his jello regretfully.

Niall tries to contain the surprised laugh that bubbles out of his throat, but Zayn just looks over at him with that damn smirk Niall remembers from the X-factor when Zayn was still trying to chat him up. He can feel his face heating up in a blush just like when he was sixteen.

"I'm not a doctor," Niall says. He walks further into the room and sits in the plastic chair next to his bed. He pulls his phone out of his pocket, so he can record this. After Zayn practically shoved the video of Niall's medicated trip in everybody's face (they even played it at their wedding!), Niall is never letting Zayn forget this.

Zayn blinks up at him from under lush eyelashes, "So, a sponge bath is out of the question?" Niall sputters, amazed that he can still be caught off guard from this beautiful man in front of him when they've practically been joint at the hip since they met. He feels young again, blushing anytime Zayn would say something even remotely sexual to him.

"I'll have you know, that I am happily married." Niall says. He goes for a teasing tone, but Zayn actually grips the plastic cup in his hand hard enough to crinkle it.

"So, what are you doing in here with me then?" Zayn asks. He has a bite to his voice, though it sounds ridiculous when he is drugged up and Niall rolls his eyes.

"Because," Niall starts, moving his hand over so he can squeeze Zayn's leg. "Despite your terrible pick up lines, they actually worked at one point and for reasons I can't explain, I never wanted to let them go." Zayn stares down at Niall's hand on his leg, the beautiful ring glinting on his finger and Zayn absently twirls his matching ring with his thumb.

"You're my husband," Zayn says, a breathless statement that has Niall sucking in his lips. It takes him back to their wedding day, how Zayn immediately crumbled once Niall appeared walking down the isle.

"I married the cute doctor." Zayn says in a daze. Niall frowns, turns the camera around to show his reaction, Zayn would get a laugh out of it if anything.

"I'm not a doctor." Niall mumbles, but Zayn snatches his hand up and lines their rings up, an awed expression on his face.

"Do we have a big house?" Zayn asks. Niall shoots him a look, thinks about their beautiful house in London the boys got them for their wedding gift.

"The biggest," He stage whispers. "Even got a couple babies."

Zayn looks over at him with wide eyes, and then a lazy smile pulls at his lips. Zayn leans further into the pillows, eye lids low and hazy.

"You had my babies?" Zayn asks, choking up a bit at the end. He looks overwhelmed, and Niall's hand shakes from where he is holding his phone up.

"Well, technically Aubrey did." He says. Zayn blinks at him slowly, jello cup held loosely in the hand that's not resting over Niall's on his knee.

"We used a surrogate," Niall says. "Do you want me to go get them? Harry's got them in the waiting room." Zayn smiles, eyes bright and drowsy. He nods his head, and Niall kisses his temple before leaving the room.

When Niall walks back into the room, he has a baby carrier in each hand, along with three men trailing behind. Niall sets the car seats on the counter along the wall and smiles down at his babies.

"I missed Nialler's drug induced haze, I'm not missing Z's." Louis says, taking a seat on the couch and leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. Harry shakes his head with a fond smile, walking over to take one of the babies out of the car seat.

Niall picks one of the babies up, placing a kiss to his cheek and walking over to the side of the bed. Niall had given Liam the phone in the waiting room, taking a spot by the couch to film Zayn's reaction.

"This is our son, Zayden." Niall coos, placing the baby in Zayn's arms. Zayn looks down at him, his son, bottom lip trembling.

"He's beautiful." Zayn says, nearly a whisper. Niall watches them fondly, clutching a hand to his chest because he's pretty sure his heart just burst. Harry rocks the baby in his arms, cooing softly. He kisses her forehead and hands her off to Niall, clasping his hands together in front of his mouth, though there's no hiding the heart eyes he has.

Niall fixes the bow on her head, runs a finger along her eyebrows and smiles at his baby sleeping beauty. Niall sits down in the chair next to Zayn's bed, looking up to see Zayn staring at Zayden with awe in his eyes.

"This is Penny." Niall says. Zayn looks over at them, sticking his bottom lip out and his breath hitches.

"She looks just like you." He says, which is true. Penny has the same brown hair as him, along with the deep blue eyes, adorable chin dimple and freckles spotting her cheeks. Zayden had inherited Zayn's dark, thick hair and hazel eyes, although a shade lighter.

"How old are they?" Zayn asks. Zayden has his hand wrapped around one of Zayn's fingers, snuggled peacefully into his side.

"Six months," Niall says. They are probably, most definitely, the most spoiled babies ever.

"Can't believe I married the cute doctor and he had my babies." Zayn says, though it sounds more like a thought that he didn't mean to say.

Louis snorts from his spot on the couch, hiding it against Harry's back. Liam smiles softly at them, zooming in to record the two of them with their babies.

Niall and Zayn lock eyes, small reserved smiles directed at each other. Zayden wakes up, fussing against the bright lights and Louis immediately picks his head up.

"Alright, give me my godson." He says, pushing off of the couch.

Zayn hands Louis the baby with a small pout, until Niall hands him Penny. Louis pulls faces at Zayden, making him giggle and grab at Uncle Louis' face. Louis sits back down next to Harry, and Niall always feels his chest swell at the sight of his two best mates with his baby.

Liam pulls his eyebrows together, making a funny face at Zayden and he squeals in delight. Liam records Zayden for a minute, smiling that bright cheesy grin every time Zayden makes a noise.

Louis holds his hand up, and okay, Niall is going to be so pissed if his son's first word is _Westside_ with how much Louis says it to him.

Liam ends the video, and Niall looks back over to Zayn, and nearly whines at the adorable sight. Zayn has Penny tucked into his side, arms wrapped around her securely and they are both fast asleep. Niall gestures for the phone from Liam and snaps a picture, making sure to send a copy to everyone they know.

And maybe twitter.


End file.
